


You Are Very Protective, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reporter/Reporters, Romance, Shooting, Slash, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny made sure that Steve was okay, & comfortable after his experience in the tank.*





	You Are Very Protective, Danno:

*Summary: Danny made sure that Steve was okay, & comfortable after his experience in the tank.*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams kept a sharp watch on his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was getting examined by the paramedics at the scene. "He is fine, Detective, Just needs some rest, & be in familiar surroundings, & around familiar things too", One of the Paramedics said, as he helped his partner pack up their gear. They left to continue their tour, & report into the nearby hospital.

 

The Blond saw that his lover was getting tired, & was on the verge of doing a face plant to the ground, Danny helped him along to the showers, that was on the boat, & had some fresh clothes from the car, "Let me help you, Babe". He stripped out of his clothes too, & got Steve washed, dried, & changed in no time flat. The Hunky Brunette was waiting for him patiently.

 

"I am sorry, Danno, I am so so sorry for making you worry about me", The Five-O Commander said, as he told the shorter man, as they left the shower room, & headed back to the camaro, The Loudmouth Detective said, "You **_have_** nothing to apologize for, Baby, It is not your fault", as they made the way to where the others are.

 

One of the officers was understanding, & he told the former seal, as he said this, “When it’s convenient for you, Sir, We will get your statement”, The Couple thanked him, & Steve was getting hassled by reporters. “Back the hell off, Back off or I will shoot”, & they did just that.

 

“You are so protective, Danno”, Steve said, as he smiled tiredly at him, & Danny smiled, & said, “You damn right that I am, I got an investment to protect”. That earned him a kiss, as a response. They ended up going home, so they can put this night behind them.

 

The End.


End file.
